The Q&A
by MauricioVasqu19
Summary: The Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons partake in a conventional Q&A to answer YOUR questions! (Jack Frost, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup)
1. Chapter 1

**So if you've ever been to a convention then you know that there are Q &A (Question and Answer) panels, where people will sit down and answer questions from a crowd of people. So I decided to do the same thing with the Disney/ DreamWorks characters. The best part of this is that it's INTERACTIVE! Pretend that you're at this convention and feel free to ask questions to these characters that you love so much! **

**For this set up, the characters are self aware that they are in movies, but they live in our world. So they're basically celebrities.**

 **Characters:**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Elsa**

 **Anna**

 **Kristoff**

 **Rapunzel**

 **Flynn Rider**

 **Merida**

 **Hiccup**

 **Ships:**

 **Jelsa**

 **Kristanna**

 **FlynnPunzel**

 **(Sorry, no Mericup) There's a reason why! I swear!**

* * *

The room was engorged with fans from all over the internet, cosplaying as their favorite characters; which they were all excited to see. Everyone sat in rows of chairs in front of a single wide table. There were eight people sitting at the table as they set up their microphones, so everyone in the room could hear them. The white haired boy in the middle stood up and spoke into his own microphone, "Alright are we ready? Okay. Hello!"

The audience in the room cheered as everyone at the table waved to them. The man sitting next to the boy at the table spoke up, "Sit down Jack! You're drunk!"

Everyone in the room laughed. The boy named Jack continued speaking, "Anyway, welcome everyone! So this is just going to be a straight forward Q&A, we're going to answer as many questions as possible, we- Not yet!"

Jack teasingly rolled his eyes at a fan in the crowd who raised their hand too early and everyone laughed. Jack continued, "As I was saying, we're going to answer all of your questions. We're not exactly sure how long this will last, that all depends on you guys and how many questions you have, so don't be shy. There's no such thing as a stupid question until you ask it."

The crowd laughed.

"So let's get started. We'll introduce ourselves, starting down the line. I'll go first, I am Jack Frost, I'm a winter spirit, the Guardian of Fun, and probably best known, the star of Rise of the Guardians. Applaud!" The room filled with a symphony of clapping, cheering, and laughing. Jack pointed at the right end of the table, "We'll start down here. With me is…"

The man next to Jack spoke up again, "So by starting down the line, you mean with you?"

"Well of course," Jack smirked, "I'm the best." The blonde man sitting at the far end of the table rolled his eyes and spoke into his mic, "I'm Kristoff. I'm a mountain climber, I sell ice for a living, I was the co-star on Frozen, and I talk to reindeer."

The audience laughed as they applauded. Kristoff shared his mic with the redheaded girl next to him, "I'm Anna, I'm Elsa's little servant."

The audience laughed and lightly applauded, knowing that wasn't true. They knew Elsa and Anna were sisters who loved each other. Elsa, who was sitting next to Anna, playfully patted Anna on the head like a pet.

"Where's my treat?" Anna asked. Elsa magically made a snowball in her hand and plopped it into Anna's mouth.

"There's your treat," she said. Everyone laughed at Anna spitting the snow out her mouth. They were about to continue until someone from the crowd called out, "I ship it!"

The crowd and everyone at the table bursted out laughing.

"Nice!" Jack laughed as Elsa and Anna's cheeks went red as they looked at each other akwardly. As soon as the laughs died down, they continued. Elsa shared Jack's mic, "I am Elsa. I am the Snow Queen, I was one of the stars on Frozen next to my sister, I sang that popular song that everyone is already sick of, and I suffer by dating Jack."

There was a mixture of laughter and _Ooh's_ from the audience, and Jack just rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. The sound slowly mixed from _Ooh's_ to _Aw's_.

"Are you sure you're the one who's suffering?" Anna commented. The _Ooh's_ came back as Elsa slowly turned in Anna's direction.

"That's why they ship us," Elsa said. Everyone laughed. " _They hate each other_ ," Jack laughed, " _They'd be cute_."

Kristoff grabbed his mic, "Because that's how love works."

"Well you would know," Anna said.

Once the laughs died down, they continued. Sitting by Jack's other side was Flynn Rider who was the one making all the snarky comments towards Jack. He took his own mic, "I'm a gemini, I like long walks on the beach, and I enjoy cupcakes."

The audience laughed while Flynn shared his mic with the girl with short brown hair next to him, "I'm Rapunzel, I co-stared in Tangled with Flynn, and I'm an all natural blonde."

There was a solid chuckle from the audience. The next one spoke up with a scottish accent, "Do I have to introduce myself with a dumb joke as well?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, yes you do."

The redhead rolled her eyes and continued, "I am Merida, I was the star of Brave, I love shooting' my bow and arrow, and I turned my mother into a bear."

Jack looked out to the audience and lightly waved, "Hi Elinor."

Elinor, who was in the audience, waved back. Merida also waved, "Love you Mum."

The last one to introduce himself was Hiccup. He shared Merida's mic, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

* * *

 **They'll start actually answering questions in the next chapter! Go ahead and ask any questions that you like! If you want me to make you a character in the audience, leave a description of what you wanna look like.**

 **Ask your questions now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Took his mic, "Okay so let's get started." He looked out into the crowd of raised hands and noticed one of the cosplayers, "Let's go with Female Me. Yes, I'm a narcissist."

The audience chuckled as the cosplayer of Jacqueline Frost stood up, "Hi, um…"

"Good question! Take care," Jack interrupted, "No seriously, go ahead."

Jaqueline giggled and then continued, "So I have a different question for all of you."

"Go for it."

"So for Kristoff," He waved at her, "When are you and Anna getting married, and have you asked for Elsa's blessing yet?" Kristoff spoke into his mic softly, "Next question."

Anna's jaw dropped and she playfully punched him in the arm. After Kristoff calmed down from laughing he spoke again, "In all seriousness, it's a little more complicated than you think. A lot of people actually thought that we already did get married when we guest stared on Once Upon A Time, but that was their story. When it comes to us, we're not exactly sure when, but we definitely have Elsa's blessing."

"You do?" Elsa smirked, "This is news to me."

"Well also," Anna added, "We've talked about getting married at times but honestly there are times where our relationship will fluctuate. I think every relationship goes through this, where our relationship will go up and down like a sleigh ride. Some days we're just in heaven with each other as you'd expect—"

"There are days where you can't pry these two away from each other," Elsa interrupted.

Anna sighed, "Can a sister answer a question?"

"No," Elsa smiled, "Go ahead."

"Anyway, there's that. But there are also other days where we're like, 'I hate you! I can't stand you! I can't imagine how I can be with you the rest of my life!'"

The audience Aw'd when they saw Kristoff pout.

"Sometimes baby," Anna pouted as she cupped Kristoff's cheek.

"I never act like that," Kristoff fake cried.

"Yes you do!" Anna laughed.

"This is why I never asked her, because she'd say no."

"That's not true."

Anna took Kristoff's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Kristoff smiled, "In answer to your question, if we're getting married, probably not any time soon but we definitely will, hopefully."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

"My question for Anna is: What is favorite thing about Elsa?"

"My favorite thing about Elsa…," she repeated slowly, "I can't answer that!"

"Oh wow!" Elsa laughed.

"No! No!" Anna laughed, "I meant that I can't because there's just… too much to say."

"Oh wow!" Jack laughed.

"What Jack? What is it?"

"That excuse doesn't work on your second grade teacher! What makes you think it's gonna work on your sister?"

"Here's my homework teacher," Hiccup joined in, "I'm just full of so much information I decided not to answer any of the questions."

"Play nice! Play nice!" Elsa spoke up between them.

Anna relaxed with a sigh, "What can I say about Elsa? You're the very first Queen I know who isn't evil, you're smart, you have a great gift of magic, you're beautiful, you have an angelic voice, and you're my best friend."

Elsa took Anna's hand as they smiled at each other and the audience swooned.

"I ship it," Jack said.

Elsa turned and slapped Jack's arm hard. Jack continued laughing as he rubbed his arm.

"So there's your answer," Anna said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have two questions for Elsa."

"Yay!" Elsa cheered.

"If Kristoff asked for your blessing to marry your sister, would you allow it?"

"Nope. Next question." There was a solid chuckle and then Elsa continued, "Seriously though, of course I would. Kristoff is a good man; respectable and smart. I love him and he deserves to be a part of our family."

Jack borrowed her mic, "Yes, there's slash fic of them too."

"Would you stop that!"

Jack pointed at the audience, "They started it!"

"Well now I'm ending it; Stop!"

Jacqueline spoke up, "How did you two end up in a relationship?"

Elsa cleared her throat, "Listen, when Jack and I fight like this, we're playing around—"

"No that was my second question."

"Oh…"

Jack laughed at Elsa's red cheeks,"We met on the internet. Where else?"

Elsa sighed, "I wish that was a joke. We met through Tumblr because we were SUCH HUGE FANS of each other at the time."

Jack continued the story, "We were posting all sort of things: Fan art, fan fiction, fan theories, we were just big fans of each other."

"I wish it only stopped there," Elsa added, "We're talking about music video tributes, playlists, fan pages, cosplaying."

"To be fair, I look pretty good in a dress," Jack teased.

Somebody from the audience called out, "Prove it!"

"Later!" Jack called back.

"Anyway," Elsa continued, "Long story short: We started messaging each other and we both discovered that we were each other's creepy stalker fans. We decided to meet up, and it was just a match made in heaven. To this day we still send those pages to each other."

Jack and Elsa held hands as the audience Aw'd.

"Don't 'Aw' at that!" Jack laughed, "What's wrong with you people?"

"That's the most pathetic story ever!" Elsa laughed.

"Yeah but you told it in such a cute way," Flynn mocked.

Elsa shook her head, "So anyway, that's how we met."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"I have two questions for Jack."

"Yay!" Jack cheered, making fun of Elsa's cheer from earlier. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"My questions are: How much do you love Elsa, and do you, Jamie, and his friends still hang out?

"I think I already answered the first question with Elsa" Jack chuckled, "Again, just go on my Tumblr page, that's all the proof you need. But if you want a real answer, here it is: She's the most beautiful thing that has ever existed in my life and there's not enough moons out there that I can look up and thank for her being in my life. I can't imagine any reality where she doesn't exist. I lover her with everything I am, was, and ever will be. She's my snow queen."

Elsa smiled at him, wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled against his shoulder, "And he's my snow king."

Jack turned to her and they kissed. The audience cheered and 'Whoo'd".

"Oh my gosh! A kiss!" Flynn mocked in a high pitch voice, "That must mean they like each other! Oh I bet after they kiss they'll move onto holding hands! EEEeeeee!"

"Do you want a kiss too, Flynn?" Jack smirked.

"You stay away from me."

Jack shook his head, "In answer to your second question, if me and Jamie still hang out, of course we do. He's sitting right there, say 'Hi' Jamie."

Jamie stood up from the crowd and waved, the audience gave him a polite applaud, and then he sat back down.

Flynn spoke into his mic, "Yes, there's slash fic of them too."

Jack dropped his head as everyone laughed.

"How does that feel?" Elsa smirked.

Jack sighed, "Weird."

"I think we've all learned a lesson today," Flynn said, "We're all disgusting."

"Speaking of which, you're next," Jack sassed.

"Touche."

"Thank you," Jacqueline said.

Jack nodded, "Anytime."

"My question for Flynn is—"

"HEL-LOOO!" Flynn greeted.

Jaqueline chuckled, "My question is: What did you think when Rapunzel said she never breaks a promise?"

Flynn was quiet for a few seconds smirking awkwardly, "… I guess it meant she never breaks a promise."

Jaqueline nodded, "Thank you."

"I guess. You're welcome."

"That was a short answer," Jack teased.

"Well what do you say to that?" Flynn sassed back, "It was hard to think of a dumb joke!"

Jack snorted, "That's a first."

Jacqueline continued, "My question for Rapunzel is: What did you think of Flynn when you first met him?"

Rapunzel looked up as she went into deep thought, "Well…"

"Watch it," Flynn warned with an eyebrow raised.

"Pretend he's not in the room," Jack encouraged, "Say what's on your mind."

"I'll tell you what's on my mind!" Flynn sassed.

"Flynn," Rapunzel spoke up.

"Sorry."

Jack kept talking, "I think I can summarize their meet cute in one word: CLANG!"

"Jack, you had your turn," Rapunzel said, "Now be quiet before I clang you."

Jack slowly sat back in his chair as Rapunzel continued, "My first impression when I first met Flynn was that I liked him. He's of course really handsome, he's witty, and he's one of the funniest people I've ever met! When we were working on Tangled together, in between takes he was always goofing around trying to make me or the crew laugh, 9 out of 10 he would always hit bullseyes, and to this day he still does."

Flynn smiled at her, took her hand, and then spoke into the mic they shared, "If I'm not funny at this panel though, it's not my fault."

"Thank you."

"Absolutely, and may I add I love your cosplay? It's so adorable."

Jacqueline blushed, "Thank you. My questions for Merida: Are you and your mom okay now, and do you think Hiccup can outshoot you at a shooting contest?

Merida took her mic, "Me and me mum? Of course. We love each other, we always have and we always will."

Jack opened his mouth and Merida quickly pointed at him, "Shut it Jack!"

Merida shook her head and continued, "Hiccup, do you want to answer the second question?"

Hiccup leaned into his mic slowly, "Let's just say that I will never eat an apple in front of her ever again."

Merida smirked at him, "You've got to let that go."

"You almost took off my hand!" Hiccup argued.

"But I didn't."

"Thank you," Jacqueline said.

Merida smiled, "Anytime."

"So my last questions for Hiccup are: What do you think of Merida, and where's Toothless?

Hiccup spoke slowly, "I think I'll answer the second question first."

"Good call!" Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, called from the audience. Hiccup nervously smiled, "Love you babe. So about Toothless, unfortunately this convention has a strict No Dragon Policy, so he's outside right now."

The audience groaned in disappointment. Hiccup continued, "To be fair, I understand why. Dragons are a nightmare to clean up after, so it's probably for the best."

Jack took his mic, "Digging through a dragon's litter box is like digging through the Lost & Found. You can find swords, helmets, all sorts of fun stuff."

There was a collection of Ew's from the audience and Jack simply shrugged.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "As for the question concerning Merida: we're just friends. Good friends! She's definitely taught me a lot about archery and sword wielding, but I know what everyone in this room is thinking. The answer is no, we're not going out."

Merida quickly spoke up, "I just want you guys to know that we're definitely flattered by the fanbase. I've seen the fan art and the video tributes, and they're really cute."

Hiccup continued, "Absolutely. If you ship us, go ahead, but I'm happily dating a great and beautiful girl who's sitting right over there."

Hiccup pointed over at Astrid who gave him a smirk. Merida continued, "Here's a secret that many of you may not know, Astrid and I are actually best friends. We have a lot in common, we're always with each other, in fact I actually met Hiccup through Astrid. When I told her about the whole Mericcup thing, she laughed about it."

"She still does," Hiccup added, "She still makes jokes about it to this day."

"Well we all do," Jack jumped in, "We're always making fun of each other over the different kind of people we're shipped with, and we love it! We love it when people are coming up with different ships for us, it's funny but it's also really flattering… in a really weird way."

Hiccup chuckled, "Right. So again, Merida and I are not together, but that shouldn't in any way discourage who you ship and who you don't. You like whatever you like."

Jaqueline smiled widely, "Thank you all so much for answering my questions!"

Jack waved, "Absolutely. Take care."

The audience applauded.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **This chapter goes out to ATimeInFantasy! Thank you for your questions, and I hope they answered them in a way that you enjoyed.**

 **In case anyone is wondering what took me so long to post this chapter, here's the answer: My laptop BROKE! It took them weeks to repair it, but now that I've got it back, I promise that I'll upload these chapters sooner. Thank you all so much for being patient.**

 **So I guess I should finally confess that I don't ship Mericcup. I have nothing against it, it's just not my cup of tea. If you ship it, BY ALL MEANS DO! Don't let my story discourage whatever you like. I just hope that this won't turn you off from the story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ask your questions today!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa," Jack said, "Why don't you pick the next one?" Elsa looked out at the audience and picked on someone, this was Shirayuki Wistalia who stood up, "Hi."

"Hi," Elsa said back with a small wave.

"I also have different questions for some of you."

" _Some_ of us," Jack emphasized.

"My question for Kristoff is: How's business?"

"The ice business?" Kristen started, "It's kinda funny. Business was actually going great. Everyone always needed ice and we were always there to supply them. Then we found out we had an Ice Queen and then thing quickly changed."

"That's _Snow Queen_ to you!" Elsa called over.

"You live in a castle now!" Anna reminded, "What are you complaining about?"

Kristoff shrugged, "It's the thought that counts."

"Well yours doesn't," Jack mocked, "Shut up and kiss your princess."

"For real," Flynn jumped in. Anna playfully kissed him on the cheek while Kristoff sighed.

"How do you put up with him?" He asked Elsa.

Elsa spoke softly, "When I find out the answer, I'll let you know."

Jack smirked into the mic, "Next question."

Shirayuki nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," Kristoff waved.

"So for Elsa—"

"Oh wow!" Anna laughed, "I just love that I got skipped over!"

Kristoff smirked, "That's what you get for making fun of the ice vendor."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "We're still gonna make fun of you Kristoff."

He just rolled his eyes as he spoke into the mic, "I'm sorry about that. Please continue."

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," Anna quickly spoke up.

"It's okay," Shirayuki said, "Anyway, my question for Elsa was: How do you feel about kids STILL singing _Let It Go_ to this day?"

Elsa answered with a chuckle, "I'm just relieved that the question wasn't ' _Can you sing Let it Go for us again_ '."

"She hates that song now," Jack said quickly.

"That's not true Jack! Be quiet!"

"Oh now you tell him!" Kristen spoke up.

"You too Kristoff!" Elsa called back, "Your turn is over! In answer to your question, I love all the positive attention that the song gets, but when someone tells me that they're sick of that song, I _totally_ understand! I love the song but I'm not gonna defend it as one of our greatest timeless songs ever. If you hear _any_ song over and over, of course you'll get sick of it! I get sick of my own voice sometimes too. But my favorite attention that it gets are the video parodies online. There are so many great ones out there, you just can't get enough."

"Which one's your favorite?" Jack curiously asked.

Elsa didn't even blink, "Definitely the Nostalgia Critic's parody. I think it's the best because it's a parody _of a parody_. It's a video that's addressing that maybe Frozen is being overplayed, just a little. It almost has a million views. I highly recommend you go check it out! Just type in ' _Nostalgia Critic Let it Go Videos_ ' on YouTube. It's definitely worth checking out."

"My favorite is the one of us singing it together," Jack added, "The video done by that brilliant _Mauricio Vasquez_."

"I know!" Elsa laughed, "That guy's a genius. The editing was so good."

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

"You're welcome," Elsa smiled.

"For Jack: If you had the chance to have a different superpower, What would it be?"

Jack answered with a sarcastic, childish, high-pitched voice, " _I would want the powers of Superman._ "

"Hey!" Flynn spoke up, "Superhuman strength is stupendous!"

"And that's why you don't have it," Jack smirked, "In all honesty though, I'd probably really love the powers of the Green Lantern. Just having literally anything you want by the force of mind just sounds amazing."

Flynn nodded, "Let's see, you're already a reckless, cocky, arrogant jerk who battles fear. That sounds about right."

The audience went into silence as Jack slowly turned his head in Flynn's direction and then slowly leaned into his mic, "Well played."

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

Jack nodded, "Sure."

"Merida, when will you have your king?"

Merida gave an awkward smirk, "When I become queen?"

Hiccup chuckled, "I think the real question is: Who are you secretly dating?"

"I'm not dating anyone Hiccup! And if I was, it's none of your business!"

"You're right, it's not," Hiccup nodded, "It's just kind of hard to make it my own business when you talk very loud over the phone when you think no one else can hear you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Merida," Rapunzel spoke softly, "When you take the phone into the other room, we can all still here you."

Anna mimicked being on the phone as she spoke in a Scottish accent, " _I'm only a gude keesser cuz' I'm keessin' yu_."

Merida's cheeks went red, "I don't sound like that."

"Come on Mer," Jack pestered, "Spit it out. Who is it?"

"I'm not—"

"Merida," Elsa pushed.

Merida sighed, "I'm dating Eret, okay?"

"Son of Eret? That Eret?" Flynn asked.

She nodded, "Ya, dat Eret."

Hiccup waved into the audience, "Hi Eret."

Eret waved back.

"And then it got awkward," said Jack.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida shrugged, "I was worried you guys wouldn't approve."

"We're your friends Merida," Anna said, "We support you no matter what."

Merida smiled, "Really?"

Hiccup patted her on the back, "I ship it."

They all laughed as Merida playfully punched him in the arm.

"Next question," she said with a red-faced laugh.

"Thank you."

"I give them a week," Jack whispered to Flynn.

"I give them three days," he whispered back.

"So Hiccup," Shirayuki started, "How do you feel when people pair you up with Jack?"

Jack bursted out laughing as Hiccup shook his head.

Rapunzel spoke up trying to talk through her dying laughter, "I just love that Hiccup _just_ made a shipping joke and then the tables turned on him _so fast!"_

"Look at Hiccup!" Anna laughed, "He's blushing!"

"Aw he's shy," Jack mocked, "Come here sweetheart. I don't bite."

"Get a room you two," Flynn said, "This is a family show."

"You're making it worse," Hiccup groaned as he covered his face.

"Oh no," Merida laughed, "Astrid has a straight face right now. Not anymore! Ha Ha!"

"You're gonna wake up single tomorrow Hiccup," Flynn joined in.

Hiccup sighed, "I hate you guys so much."

Jack defended himself, "I didn't start it this time."

"Anyway," Hiccup continued, "What was the question again?"

"Yeah ask the question again!" Jack encouraged, "So we can keep making jokes about Hiccup."

"How do you feel when people pair you up with Jack?" Shirayuki repeated.

"Seriously," Jack went on, "I'm gonna write a list."

"All joking aside," Hiccup continued, "Like I said before, it's just another ship. As you can see, we'll make fun of each other about it, but in the end their all kinda cute. In one way or another…"

"In all seriousness," Jack said, "The best shipping video I've ever seen about me and Hiccup is the one that uses the song _Bet On It_."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, "I've seen that video. It's absolutely amazing!"

"The editing, the choice of clips, the song, the energy, and the overall passion thrown into it makes makes it really hard not to watch."

"Even if you're not a HiJack fan, I highly recommend you go see that video; it's a lot of fun! Just type in ' _Jack and Hiccup Bet On It'_ on YouTube, you'll find it."

"The only thing that I think is legitimately weird about the shipping," Jack said, "Is when people pair me with the younger version of you. You guys do know he was 11, right?"

"Well to be fair," Elsa jumped in, "Some people think you're 14."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do I look 14 years old?"

"No, but you act like you're 14 years old," Kristoff said.

Jack gave a sarcastic tone, "Yeah sure! I'm 14! The same way Sailor Moon's 14? That's baloney!"

"Let the fans dream," Hiccup said, "In their eyes, we're both 14."

Jack shrugged, "Still weird."

"So yeah, that's my thoughts," Hiccup said.

"Thank you all so much."

The audience applauded.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Thank you** ** _Shirayuki Wistalia_** **for submitting your questions, and I hope they answered to your liking.**

 **Thank you all for reading this week's chapter! I'm gonna try my best to upload a new chapter every Friday!**

 **Seriously, you should go watch those videos I mentioned in the chapter; they're all great!**

 **Ask your questions today!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa looked at her sister, "Anna, do you wanna pick the next one?"

"Yes please," she said eagerly, "Let's go with… with-with-with-with-with… you!"

Anna pointed at a skinny yet curvy girl with purple eyes behind her black glasses, a purple floral top underneath a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots underneath her knee length and light brown hair that was growing out of a black beanie with purple flowers on it. She had ivory skin, and she looked like she was about 16. She stood up and waved excitedly, "Hi, my name is Michelle, you can call me Mitchy."

"Hi Mitchy," Flynn said very deadpan, as if they were at a group therapy session.

"Hey Jack and Elsa. I got a qeastion for you both. What was the first thing you both noticed about each other when you first met?"

"Ice," Flynn answered.

Jack turned to him, "Last time I checked, your name was Flynn, not Jack and Elsa."

"I thought it was Eugene," Anna commented.

Flynn smirked, "Am I wrong?"

Jack was quiet for a long time, "Still."

Elsa sighed, "I wish it wasn't as shallow as it sounded. When you find out there's someone out there so similar to you, it's what pulls you in, but me and Jack aren't as similar as you think."

"Of course you aren't," Flynn continued, "It's not like you both are really pale, have ice powers, wear all blue, and have a history with their sisters— Oh wait!"

Elsa rolled her eyes but Jack snickered, "While we're on the subject, I promised him I wouldn't mention this but I lied, that 'little girl' who played my sister was actually Jamie in drag."

The room roared with laughter as Jamie's cheeks went red, "I hate you Jack!"

"I know you do," Jack smirked.

"Anyway," Elsa continued, "It did really start off that shallow. First of all, someone like Flynn, I'm just not a fan of the musclebound prince. That's actually why we made Hans the villain in Frozen."

"Hey! I'm a thief first! Remember that."

Anna laughed, "I felt so bad for Hans when we casted him in that role. He did a great job, don't get me wrong, but I didn't see how he could play the villain because he's actually one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet."

"And there he is," Kristoff pointed into the audience. Hans stood up from the audience and waved. The audience kindly applauded.

Anna smirked, "How does it feel to be applauded for, for once?"

Elsa snickered, "Now Hans gets booed at by kids on the street."

Hans shook his head.

Elsa continued, "We love you Hans. As I was saying, I don't like buff guys with clean hair, I do prefer thin guys with messy hair."

Flynn cut in again, "It took a lot of trial and error for Elsa to find Jack. She went through Subzero, to Ice Man, to Frozone, to Mr. Freeze—"

"Shut up Flynn!" Elsa's face went completely red, "I will turn you into a Flynn-cicle! I swear I will!"

"Well neither of us are angels," Jack shrugged, "I've certainly went through some trial and error before I found my perfect soulmate."

Flynn noticed Jack's eyes shifting in Rapunzel's direction and she was trying hard to look away, "What's going on here?"

"Uhhhhh…" was all Rapunzel could say.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "I knew this day would come."

"Um Flynn," Rapunzel said nervously, "Maybe we should go for a walk and have a conversation."

"Don't tell him yet," Jack said, "He's not ready."

"What are saying?" Flynn asked. "I don't get these riddles."

"Anyhoo," Jack brushed off, "It's true that me and Elsa are just comfortable with our own elements but we're different enough that we'll definitely never be bored with each other."

"Thanks I guess," Elsa laughed.

Jack simply kissed her cheek.

Mitchy nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course," Jack said.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Hello."

"You're so adorable. I was wondering, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Hiccup sighed, "It's like everyone in this room wants Astrid to kill me."

Jack chuckled, "I think it's more than obvious Hiccup's trying to signal to the audience, help me!"

"Astrid," Flynn called, "Are you gonna take that?"

Astrid shrugged, "He's right."

Hiccup pinched his eyes together, "Can we please skip this question."

"No way Hiccup!" Anna jumped in, "You already used your Get Out of a Question Free Card."

Hiccup threw his hands up and screamed, "Why does everyone ship me with everyone?!"

Merida smirked, "Because you're so sexy."

Jack spoke up, "This is turning into a really awkward game of 'Date, Marry, or Dump'."

Hiccup hid behind his hands, "I wish it was a game of 'Kiss, Marry, or Kill', then I'd kill myself."

"Oh that's not nice," Flynn said, "There are kids here."

Hiccup sighed, "I'll just say Merida because at least she thinks I'm sexy. Is that cool with you Eret?"

Eret was still laughing at the whole fiasco. That was approval enough.

"Astrid, I'll see you at home."

Astrid rolled her eyes with a smirk, clearly enjoying at Hiccup's misery.

"I just wanna say," Jack added, "The best part of this whole Q&A is when we just dogpile on Hiccup!"

"And I fall for that every time! Next question!"

Mitchy spoke up, "Why are you guys so mean to Hiccup?"

Merida gave Hiccup a side hug, "Because we love him."

Mitchy continued, "I actually had another question for Hiccup. Can I meet Toothless? He is so cute! I am in love with him!"

Hiccup slowly turned to his left, "You wanna comment on that Jack?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Hiccup continued, "I'm sorry to say that Toothless is not allowed in the building and there's nothing I can do about it."

The audience groaned.

"I know. I'm sorry. But if you guys want to ride on a flying creature's back, I'm pretty sure Jack's charging for rides now."

Jack mugged, "No thanks. With my luck, I'll end up with passengers who like to stick gum under the seat."

Hiccup chuckled, "So I'm sorry, but I will gladly let Toothless know what you said. He loves all his fans."

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Anytime."

"Hey Merida! you've inspired me. I actually have a bow and arrows. But Im not that good, I'm better with swords and hand guns."

"Thank you," she answered, "While I am the best archer in the land, I'm not bad with the sword either."

"So modest," Jack murmured.

Merida continued, "My father taught me everything I know. Usually with my busy schedule, we'll practice swordplay and have a history lesson at the same time."

"I love you darling!" A booming Scottish accent called from the crowd.

"Love you too Dad!" She called back.

"If you want to get better at the bow and arrow, here's some advice." Merida reached from under the table and pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Jeez, Merida!" Hiccup panicked, "Really?"

"It's just a demonstration," she defended, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I never miss."

"That's what worries me," Hiccup said.

"Would you get over yourself! I'm not gonna take your head off! I'll just aim for the ceiling."

Hiccup ducked under the table, "Let me know when this is over."

Merida rolled her eyes as she stood up and readied her weapon, "Watch me now. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, relax… focus…"

Merida shot her one arrow up, and somehow three stuck to the ceiling.

The audience gave an impressed applaud.

Merida gave a light bow, "Thank you. Remember, focus on your target and you can't miss."

Merida sat back down and knocked on the table, "You can stop hiding like a child now Hiccup. You can come back up and sit in your wuss chair."

Hiccup peaked his head out and slowly sat back in his chair.

Mitchy cleared her throat, "Thank you Merida."

"Of course."

"Hey Anna! What were you thinking when you first met Kristof at Oakens?"

Anna smirked in Kristoff's direction, "I thought there was another script rewrite and we somehow managed to work in the abdominal snowman."

"We did," Elsa said, "His name was Marshmallow."

"Snap!" Jack sassed as he snapped his finger.

Anna shook her head, "Yeah, so, that was what I was thinking at the time."

Mitchy nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Kristoff, were you jealous when you asked Anna what she knew about Hans during the sled ride? Sorry, I talk a lot."

"Don't worry about it," Kristoff assured, "I wasn't so much as jealous as I was baffled that she would marry a guy she only met in one day. I guess it's typical for most princesses, but that was a really dumb move."

He eyed over at Anna who pouted with her arms folded, and he quickly added, "But I will say that whole sleigh ride was a lot of fun to shoot. We made sure that Sven kept running in circles so that we had time to improvise some lines."

Elsa's smiled warmed up and she spoke up, "It was a lot of fun. That whole banter that we had back and forth with him asking questions and me making up answers, that whole thing was improvised. That whole time I was trying my hardest not to laugh."

Rapunzel spoke up, "Speaking of filming for Frozen, they TOTALLY CUT OUT our cameo from the movie. I know you can see me and Flynn in the movie, but there was a whole part where we actually interacted and CONFIRMED that we were cousins!"

Elsa smirked, "Let it go Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel pouted, "Very funny."

Kristoff chuckled and continued, "So anyway, I definitely wasn't jealous but that scene was a lot of fun to film."

"Thank you."

"You got it."

Mitchy continued, "I'd also like to say to Rapunzel that I have always been a huge fan of yours! I have never cut my hair and it reaches my knees. I want to grow my hair long enough so it drags on the grown. Your my favorite Disney Princess!

"Awww," Rapunzel said as she stood up from the table. She ran over and gave Mitchy a hug. They embraced each other tightly. Rapunzel came back to her seat, "That was so sweet of you. Thank you so much."

Flynn took his mic, "I just want to say that Rapuzel had the worst time on set dragging that hair around. It was long and heavy! The worst part was whenever we had to shoot outside, which was like 95% of the movie. If you watch the movie, every time she picked up her hair, it was all luscious and clean, that was not the case when we were filming. They cleaned it up with computer effects. In reality her hair was drenched in mud, twigs, worms, and we even found a beaver in there at some point."

"Flynn!" Rapunzel turned to him, "Please don't mention the beaver!"

He snickered, "What I didn't mention was how we found it. You see, what happened was that the beaver—"

"Don't talk about what the beaver did!"

Flynn snickered, "It actually wasn't in the script for her to get her hair cut, but after that incident she just begged for it. She pleaded the filmmakers until they finally managed to write it into the script."

Jack eyed at her short brown hair, "And now you've moved on from looking like Honey Lemon to looking like Go Go."

She smirked back at him, "You should talk Justin Bieber!"

The gasps from the table sucked the sound out of the room as they all stared wide eyed at Jack who stared at Rapunzel with a blank stare that was unreadable. Rapunzel waited for a snappy comeback from him as usual, but he instead stood up and walked for the exit. The silence was broken by Jack closing the door behind him after he left. Rapunzel was the first to speak, "What did I say?"

Flynn turned to her, "You two use to date, didn't you?"

"Not now Flynn!"

Hiccup spoke up, "What did the beaver do?"

"Hiccup!"

"Sorry."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't know why, but Rapunzel with short hair reminds me of Go Go from Big Hero 6. I also HATE IT when people compare Jack to Justin Bieber!**

 **Jack's gonna go,** **wherever he's going, so he probably won't be around for the next chapter.**

 **It's important that you guys know that I'll be starting school again next week, so I can't promise a new chapter next week but I'll try my best. Thank you guys SO MUCH for being patient with me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ask your questions today!**


End file.
